true love never dies
by mikaelsonfamily
Summary: Caroline finally going to confess her feeling to Klaus and found out Hayley and baby. will she able to survives the news. will her feeling for Klaus change or grow stronger.will Klaus have a chance with Caroline and be happy with her. will he realize his mistake? will Caroline overcome her insecurities? when they gonna realize that cant live without each other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hi, this is my first fan fiction. Love klaroline together. My story takes place after season finale and there will be huge change. Like kol, bonnie reminds in mystic falls. Katherine is still vampire and Stefan is silas.

TRUE LOVE NEVER DIE

Prologue:

June 16, 2013 mystic falls,

Caroline was sitting on her couch thinking about her life in past two years, how she became a vampire and how she adapted to that. She can't believe that she is part of supernatural world. But she didn't regret being vampire. She is always grateful to Stefan. She is happy for Stefan in these days because he is totally changed after Elena confess her love to Damon. At first Caroline was so made at Elena for choosing Damon instead of Stefan, anyhow she respect her choice and happy for her. She was worried about Stefan but he finally moved on. In past days they became more close together and spending much time. They are only people in mystic falls because Damon and Elena went for vacation following by Jeremy and bonnie and matt disappeared with Rebekah where god only knows. Finally she is with Tyler and she is happy but somehow she felt alone. Even with Tyler somehow, she blackout and sometime she even know what was she thinking and its really freaking her. Its half past seven and she felt really boring and TV is annoying much. Finally she call Stefan, he took after two rings.

"Hi, care what sup" ask Stefan. He is busy to activate his plan b. the cure was destroyed with the hunter .so he came with other plan to reunite with his true love.

"Hmm, nothing stef just checking on you" said Caroline. She really wants to talk about her feeling but somehow she decided to keep herself.

"Oh, where is Tyler anyways" ask Stefan because he didn't like that guy. She is so annoying sometimes.

"Tyler went out of town for couple of days" she was glad sometime she feels that he was glue to her and its really making her to worry. Sometime she feels like she wants to be way from him.

"Ok, care I'm coming to your home and we can watch movie" silas as Stefan somehow enjoys Caroline's company.

"Ok, bring beer with you and I'm gonna ordered pizza" said Caroline hung her phone. She quietly went upstairs and took shower and changed into her cute pj. On entering to kitchen, there was a knock on her door. She went to see Stefan holding beer bottles with some blood bags.

"Hi, care let's begin the party "Stefan enters into living. He watch her and notice that something is troubling her.

"Care, are you ok "Stefan asked with worrying look.

"Hmm, I'm fine and why do you ask? "Caroline knows lying to Stefan is not easy.

"Because you don't seems fine. Is there any problem with Tyler and tell me I will kill him" as silas, he see Caroline good character. First he decided to kill her and he changes his because of her pure soul.

"Oh, no, Tyler and I are fine. Honestly Stefan I don't know. Like part of me missing and its driving me crazy"

"I think I know why" told Caroline while thinking of Klaus. Once he was in Klaus mind, all he can see is Caroline

"Is it Klaus isn't?"

"I don't know Stefan. something about him is pulling me and every time ,I told myself that I don't feel anything for him but I know , I was lying" told Caroline with revealed.

"Something he made me think that I'm the only person that matters to him and he makes me feels special which I never felt before" said Caroline nervously looking at Stefan.

"Then what are you waiting for. Go to New Orleans and get him" silas genuinely cares for her. He wants to see her happy and helping Caroline doesn't change him into new person. He is still evil.

"I was afraid of him what if I'm not enough for him and what did he have bored of me. I was no one's first choice, it's really frightening me"

On taking Caroline hand in his " Klaus feeling for you is genuine and he really care about of big deal and I think that kind of feeling won't change easily" Stefan answer her honesty and he did little research on Klaus and came up with shocking news that in thousand years Caroline was the first person got his attention.

Caroline nodded Stefan and he got up and kisses her forehead and went home.

Caroline thinks about what Stefan has told and she decided that she want to be with she opens her laptop for colleges in New Orleans.

So what do you think? Good or bad? Please review and character pairing are Klaus and Caroline, Elijah and Katherine, Stefan and Rebekah I really her with Stefan. She looks older than matt and I don't like it. Kol and bonnie, they are so much fun together, Damon and Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hi, I'm back and sorry for delayed. I really got some personal stuff your review. English is not my first language and i will do my best to avoid my mistakes.

CHAPTER: 1

Caroline woke up with sound of her ringtone and saw bonnie was calling her. She reached her mobile with confusion because its only six a.m. in mystic falls.

"Hello, bonnie what sup?"

"Hi, care I want to speak to you and its important".

"Ok, bon come to my home and I will my pancakes and coffee for us"

"Ok, I'm on my way, I will there in 10 minutes"

Caroline went to kitchen and start preparing for pancakes. After 10 min there is a knock on the door. She opens the door and let bonnie inside. They give quick hug to each other and went to kitchen.

"Ok, bonnie when did you return from your vacation?" asked Caroline while placing pancakes in two plates.

"Yesterday, care I want to tell you something, it's about silas." Bonnie look at Caroline .Caroline nodded and gave her full attention. Bonnie nervously took a sip of coffee.

"Bon, just tell me, you are scaring me?"

"Last week I contact a witch in Ruston and she told me that she would help us from silas but it takes more than a I was hoping to stay near Ruston. I even looked for college around there."

"Ok, I will come with you and help with silas cases and we can go to college together and be roommates like we already decided."

"Care, don't have to do this" says with hesitation.

"Oh, come on bon don't be silly. Whatever mess we created, we clean up together".

"Thank you care, you are such a great friend to me" said bonnie and hugged Caroline.

"Ok, we can look for college then" Caroline went to her room to bring her tab. They came up with Tulane University in New Orleans.

"I can apply for history major and application due date is tomorrow. We should ask Elena about this".

"Don't worry care, I already asked her and she said yes. The only thing is we have to apply".

"Oh, goody then we can apply. Tell me about the witch though?"

"Oh, she didn't tell me much details and she told me to call her when I'm in New Orleans"

"It's only five hours drive from New Orleans and I know some witches in New Orleans, they can also so help us."

"Okay, bon I will tell this to my mom and Stefan".

"Ok, care I have to go home and pack my stuff. See you then"

Caroline calls Stefan to tell the news and he pickup after two rings.

"Hi, care what's up?"

"Stefan, good news that we apply for the college in new Orleans".

"We?"

"Oh, me, bonnie, Elena and its going fun stef. I think you should apply too. You can meet hot chicks and you can even find new soul mate".

"oh, Caroline and why you guys apply for college in new Orleans?"

"Bonnie needs some witch help for silas cases".

"What silas cases? I was the one throw his body in water?" he got really curious about information.

"Oh, I totally forget about that. Bonnie said he is not completely die, so there is chance that he can come back. If you have any doubt asks bonnie Stefan".

"Ok, care I will ask her and I will think about the college stuff".

"Ok, bye stef".Caroline hung up phone and starts to read the college procedure. She came with hostel room, fees, student's committee etc. She got call from Tyler.

"Hi, care we want to talk?"

"Oh, come to my home Tyler and my mom is at work". After few minutes Tyler reach Caroline's home. Caroline opens the door and led them to hall.

"Care, I'm going to Alaska to help some werewolves and I want you to come with me".

"What Tyler I can't come with you. I have to go college. Tyler come with me .we can got college together."

"No, Caroline it's not my thing, we have eternity, we can go to college whenever we want."

"Yeah, but bonnie need some help. So I'm going college with her. Please Tyler comes with us. We all can be together."

"But care, I want to help those people and you have to understand me,they think me as their alpa."

"Tyler we can be together, please come with me. We never be together in long time and last week you went to help your friends"

"Caroline, it's my job to help them."

"And it's your job to be with your girlfriend" Caroline hate to be alone and they never really spend time together alone after Tyler return to mystic falls. She really got mad because he putting his job instead of her and whenever she was alone her feeling for Klaus starts to develop. She really got scare of that.

"Sorry care, I can't".

Caroline got tears in her eyes and asks "Tyler I hate to ask that you have to choose between me or those wolves? "She nervously waits for him to answer.

"Caroline I love you and I always will but we have our separate goals in our life. Its better we can be together. Good bye care and take care of you." With that he kisses her forehead and went home. Caroline stood still with tear in her eyes. After the door shut she broke down. She was really mad at Tyler for not choosing her. She thought about her always being someone's second choice.

…

IN NEW ORLEANS:

It's being month that Klaus, Elijah and Hayley agree to live together in Klaus mansion. Rebekah is still in vacation with matt in Europe. Elijah takes care of Hayley and witches because Klaus didn't care much. He even treats Hayley as trash. Klaus always endup in his study drawing Caroline He can't move on, everywhere he goes her smile, image, her voice is haunting him. So he always seems to be alone. He goes out couple of times for drink. Elijah got irritated by his behavior.

"Nicklaus can I have a word with you? "as Elijah enter into study.

"What Elijah, what do you want?" ask Klaus painting Caroline.

"Nicklaus that girl is carrying your baby and treats her with some respect. And spend some time with her; it's good for the baby".

"Elijah can you please stop your lecture, I have some important things to do."

"Like what painting Caroline and the girl are not with you".

"It's none of your business and mind your businesses are else you will end up with dragged in your heart". Elijah was about say something but he was intrigued by a voice. Both Elijah and Klaus looked for the voice and they were stunned.

"Hello, brothers miss me already".

"kol".

====================================================================================================ok tell me like it or hate it. And I apologize for my mistakes and please review. Stay tune and good bye from india.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:

Hi, I'm extremely sorry for my late update. I was really busy with my pg admission. Here, on I will try to update regularly.

"Life is not easy for any of us. We must have perseverance and above all confident in ourselves."

"gelukkige verjaarsdag –Afrikaans(happy birthday) to the people who is celebrating their birthday today.

Chapter: 2

"Kol, how are alive? "Asked Klaus .He was glad to see his brother, he miss him very much but too afraid to express his feeling.

"Oh, brother it's good to see you. I think the Bennett witch didn't drop the veil. So I can stay as long as can, don't worry brother, I won't cause any problem." Says kol .

"Okay, enlighten me, what are you doing in New Orleans? Aren't you chasing Elena for revenge? "Asked Klaus.

"No, brother, I was hoping for entrained myself. So I would like to stay in New Orleans for some days, hope you don't mind. Anyways I heard our beloved sister got quarterback attention finally. "With that kol went upstairs to his room. Kol was staying in New Orleans with alter motive to stop the Bennett witch from dropping the veil.

Klaus on other hand somehow glad that his annoying little brother is alive. But he doesn't see himself to be happy because of all Hayley and marcel drama. Now, he was even annoyed with his older brother's lecture. He quickly removes himself from the study before the start of another lecture.

Later that evening kol was just wandering the house, when Hayley was being spotted. At first he was shocked to see and he was confusing, what that she wolf doing his brothers home. She claim downstairs and went kitchen to help her to eat something. She was held hostage for nearly a month. She was somehow enjoying herself in this house of rich. She was feeling sick for carrying on Klaus baby and even annoyed when he didn't care. With all morning sickness and vomiting, he didn't even look at her way, like everything was her fault. Because of Elijah, she was staying here.

"Well, hello, what are you doing here"? Ask kol. Because he was not big fan of dogs and he was curious why his brother allow her in his home.

"Oh, it's you, the reckless and annoying little brother. I heard you were died. "Says Hayley with little bit annoyed of his presences.

"Oh, yeah that's me and now cut to slice, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you care and its ,none of your business actually?"

"When I ask you a question, she should answer me. Am I clear?" ask Hayley while grabbing her neck and shoved to the wall nearby.

It makes little noise. On hearing the noise Elijah went to kitchen. He went quickly to Hayley and grabs her from kol.

"Hayley, are you ok?" ask Elijah with concern and grabs her some water.

"What the hell is going on and what she doing here? "Ask kol with irritation.

"kol, show her some respect. She is carrying Nicklaus child"kol eyes widened on hearing this

"What"

"On the basis of one night stand with Nicklaus, she is carrying his baby"

"What, how this even possible?" he was worried that his one night stand also leads to this tragedy.

"Seems that, Nicklaus was born werewolf and he was original hybrid". Meanwhile Klaus enters the home and went to kitchen, on hearing their voices.

"Ah, nik I hear that you knocked the wolf girl. What about lovely Caroline? I thought you like her and have feeling for her. Seems that your feelings for her have change".

"First kol, this is nothing but disgusting emotion and my feelings for Caroline didn't change and it never will."

"So, it seems that you don't need doppelganger blood to create hybrids while you can reproduce by own. So, in nine months we will have some puppy in the house."

With that kol went out for night to take care of some unfinished business. Klaus even look at Hayley's side and went to his study to release his tension. Elijah silently went to his room. Hayley put her head in her hand and stare the wooden floor. She is totally messed up and she was scared that, what was going to happen in nine months.

So, what do you think? Good or bad?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry for late update. Thanks for the review.

"You cannot win in life, if you are faint-hearted or try to escape from difficulties."

Albanian-gezuar ditelindjen.(happy birthday)

CHAPTER: 3

Summer was finally going to start and Caroline was really excited to visit New Orleans. Caroline got her mom permission to leave mystic falls. At first Liz was not happy about it, but Caroline insists on going and staying with Stefan and bonnie, she allows her. On other hand Caroline was thrill about it .she even found apartment and a part-time job. After her constant begging Stefan agrees to live with Caroline and bonnie in their three bedrooms flat.

Elena is currently on vacation with Damon, so Caroline, bonnie and Stefan decided to visit New Orleans that bonnie can learn some spells and practice her magic. For a past two weeks, Caroline went shopping and brought all her necessary items. Finally the day has arrived and Caroline was excited.

After finishing her packing, Caroline arrives downstairs and her mobile starts to ring. Checking on her caller id, it's Stefan.

"Hi, stef what's up?

"Hi, care when shall I collect you and have you finished your packing?"

"Yes, I finish my packing and you can collect me and bonnie at it ok for you?"

"No, not a problem, ok see you then."

Its nearly 12 clock and she finally shower, got dress and waiting for bonnie. Slipping her blood bag and she starts to think, the events happen past three years. She thought about her human life, that how she was ignored by everyone and how she like to have attention. Then she became a vampire and survived .even though she became and much grown, she has a feeling of everyone's second choice. She can't help it. Thinking about her love life, first Damon used her to get Elena and matt date her like he has no choice, finally Tyler came and things are same he put his work as first and Caroline as second choice. Thinking about her time with Tyler and how he became a hybrid. Then how Klaus enter into her life and how he sees her. She can't help it but a smile forms on her lips thinking of him. Though she insult and played him for thousand times and not even a single moment he lie to her. He always seems to honest with her and never ever, he got angry with her. She loved these things about him. He always put her as first choice. She was finally going to confess her feeling to him. She was thrilled about it and wants to see his reaction. She loves her time with Klaus and how he explains tiny details about everything. She was looking forward to spend time with him. She likes to surprise him.

"Hey, care it's me bonnie open the door"

"Hey, bonnie come on in. I can't believe that we are going to New Orleans"

"me too, very excited about it "on that Stefan came and call that bonnie and Caroline went outside with their luggage.

"Hi, care, bonnie. Ready?"

"Yeah, come on lets have some fun in New Orleans" said Caroline grinning from ear to ear. Finally they starts their journey to new Orleans.


End file.
